


Under The Sea Parenting

by Azei



Series: Godly Parenting 101 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Percy Jackson is a Mess, Percy is SO DONE, Poseidon’s A+ Parenting, Sort Of, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azei/pseuds/Azei
Summary: Percy Jackson knew his dad couldn't raise him the way both of them wanted, but at least he tried.





	Under The Sea Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ! 
> 
> Now, I'm using the movie version of cabin 3 because even if the movies sucked, that cabin was just plain awesome and actually seemed like an ideal version of what Poseidon's cabin should be. Plus, I love the idea that its half in the water. 
> 
> This is a direct sequel to my other one shot, “ The Mystery of Cabin 7”

In hindsight, Percy knew his dad couldn’t raise him the way he wanted him too.

He knew how much his dad loved him, how much he cared for all his children; god or demigod, it didn't matter to his dad, he would treat them all the same. He knew how strongly his father felt, as King of the Oceans he inherited a personality much like the domains he held; an unkempt, raging, uncontained power that changed in the blink of an eye. He could storm as much as the ocean and love just as fiercely. 

But, that didn't mean he got to see his father all that much; he never gets to feels his proud gaze, his soft smile and his warm embraces. Not like his other half-siblings. Not like the true heirs of Atlantis who had Amphitrite, ageless and unnaturally kind, for a mother who loved as much as her husband and Poseidon, who trained them to harness their powers and would always see for eternity. He could count the number of times he's met his dad in person on one hand and still have fingers left over. No, he would never get what his siblings had. 

Percy didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous and shame filled him for thinking so. He knew it had to be this way, but why did he have to suffer? It's not like he would ever live past 40, no demigod ever did, not without some sort of divine intervention.

No, Percy would die before even half of his mortal life was complete and he would die by a monster's hand without ever getting to actually spend time with a father who loves him enough to try to move heaven and earth.

And his half-siblings, all those gods and goddesses, even Tyson, they would live far longer than he would, probably far longer than any of the humans would think was possible. They would get to be raised by a father who could love them the way he wants to without fear of Zeus's dramatics.

They would have Amphitrite, who forgave her husband and never once got mad at his infidelity, knowing no matter what, his father loved her too much, more than any mortal woman his father slept with. She knew this and accepted it, she never once raised her hand trying to smite her husband's bastards, not as Hera does, and even treats them like she would with her own children. And it hurt more knowing this.

Poseidon would never get to raise Percy like both of them wanted him too.

However, that didn’t mean he didn’t try.

 

-

 

Light streamed gently through the currents of cabin 3, its rays hitting the closed eyes of the demigod inside. His nose, roman and strong, wrinkled up in irritation as he turned to his side, letting the streams of light hit his back as he drifted off back to sleep. His untamed black hair sprawled across the pillow as he rubbed his hand up his pillow and proceeded to hug it in his slumber.

 

-

 

Outside, the water churned and rippled as a figure slowly made its way towards the camp, its tail flipping up in the morning sun as they came to a stop at the shoreline and they raised its head from the water to reveal a shark. From its left side a sea turtle appeared, its shell was covered in sea stars and so many other colourful sea creatures.

On the shark's right appeared a limnatide, her skin was tinted a light green and her long flowing hair started out as a lighter green that gradually turned darker and darker. She peered at the cabin near them with bright glowing emerald green eyes.

The creatures turned to one another and nodded before diving back down under, slowly making their way towards their Lords cabin.

 

-

 

Percy's mouth was wide open, drool falling down onto his fluffy pillows as he slumbered.

"My lord!"

He groaned in annoyance, tossing over once more as he pushed away the hand that had poked him on the cheek. "My prince!" the voice called again, slightly distorted...almost as if they were underwater...

"Lord Perseus!" the voice shouted. Percy woke with a start, a small yelp escaping him as he fell from his hammock and onto the floor, limbs flying in the air as he did so.

The young demigod son of Poseidon groaned as his head hit the wooden flooring of the cabin, a hand instinctively reached out for Riptide and he clicked the pen, feeling the familiar weight as it transformed in his hand. He sat up and placed his elbows inside his hammock, letting it hold his weight as bright sea green eyes peered from under his black locks to the figures who decided to wake him.

"See I told you he would fall!"

"Shh! What if he hears you?"

"Both of you, shut it!"

"You do know I can hear you right?" Percy remarked, watching the trio before him. From what he could tell, there was a Kappa, a limntide and what appeared to be a... humanoid shark man?

"AHHH!" The three yelled as they looked over at him with shocked eyes.

"Do I even wanna know what's going on right now?" the sea prince asked as he scratched the back his head, Riptide in hand as he used it to keep his weight up, a lazy yawn escaping him as his eyelids drooped down.

"My lord!" the naiad exclaimed.

"None of that, now, what do you want?"

"My name is Giles, milord. We've been sent by our Lord, your father, to watch over you and protect you from all threats that may exist within the camp!" the kappa declared.

"My prince, I am Aegeus, and as requested by your father, we are to do a total background and security check on all the campers...on a completely unrelated note, where do you keep all the weapons in camp?" the shark-human thingy asked.

"I am Lamia, your majesty. Your father wishes you a good morning and sends his praises from your recent wins in the game called 'Capture-the-Flag'! He also wishes for you to have a lovely day!" the Naiad told him in a cheery tone.

The three then proceeded to bend down on one knee before him, heads bowed and eyes closed as they raised a clenched fist to their hearts. Percy blinked as he tried to think of something to say, "...what?"

 

 

-

 

Percy knew right then and there that this was about to become a pain in his ass.

 

-

 

"YOU DARE INSULT MY PRINCE?"

"NO, AEGEUS DOWN! STOP IT! BAD SHARK HUMAN THINGY!"

"OH COME ON PRISSY LET ME AT HIM!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING CLARISSE!"

 

-

 

"No."

"All I'm saying is that we should definitly look into the Athena cabin again!"

"Not after last time, which if I remember correctly, you did without my permission."

"I swear I don't know what happened, your majesty!"

"You released a horde of spiders in their cabin while they slept, Giles!"

"No one can prove that."

"I saw you!"

"It was dark out! That could've been anything!"

"You stopped, looked at me, and then proceeded to continue dumping the spiders inside the cabin!"

"I have no recollection of this event!"

"It literally happened last night!"

 

-

 

"-nd then Lady Aphrodite decided that no, hippie tye-dye just wasn't a good colour for her new seashell bikini and th-"

"You know Uncle, this is the one time I'd appreciate it if you'd strike me down where I stand..."

"-o she then decided that she should wear her white beach hat with the metallic gold lining and not the metallic amber!"

"...when did you have time to hang out with Aphrodite?"

"And in conclusion, that is why you shouldn't wear leopard print fur coat while your hair is dyed bright pink! Hey, did you say something?"

"...just kill me."

 

-

 

"Hey Seaweed Brain!"

"Wise gir-!"

"I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN WHERE YOU STAND SPAWN OF ATHENA!"

"WE TALKED ABOUT THIS AEGEUS!"

 

-

 

"Are you sur-?"

"Yes."

"Cause I mean I could just pop in the middle of the night and no one would be the wis-"

"You're not killing any of Athena's kids."

"What? What gave you that idea? I wasn't gonna do that!"

"Or Ares."

"I would nev-"

"Or Hermes."

"Yee of little fai-"

"Or Apollo's, Hephaestus, Demeters, Dionysius's, the Hunters, Hades, Zeus's, or any other god's demigod children."

"You're no fun, milord."

"Yeah, because that's what's wrong with that statement."

 

-

 

"...Lamia, we've talked about this, you can't keep campers as pets!"

"BUT LOOK AT HIS LITTLE CHEEKS!"

"Put Nico down Lamia!"

"BUT HE'S SOOO CUTE WHEN HE BROODS!"

"He's always brooding. It's his default expression."

"What's a default?"

 

-

 

"FOR THE GLORY OF LORD POSEIDON!"

"AEGEUS NO!"

 

-

 

"Buddy, we've talked about this, these prison breaks need to stop, I'm serious."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Giles, you set all the fish at the aquarium free in the middle of the day!"

"FREEDOM FOR THE SEA!"

"HOORAH!"

"LAMIA, AEGEUS, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

 

-

 

"Lamia, this is beginning to become a problem."

"I don't see what's so wrong with it."

"You can't keep stealing campers, I know for a fact we had a talk about this!"

"You said I couldn't keep the one with the default expression and I've stayed away!"

"So, logically, you steal his boyfriend?"

"Duh!"

"And this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you knew Nico would follow you around because you kidnapped his boyfriend?"

"Pssh, what? No!"

"Is that so?"

"Cross my heart!"

"And so if I look behind you, I won't find both Nico and Will tied up because you kidnapped Nico when he got too close?"

"..."

"..."

 

-

 

Percy knew his dad couldn't raise him as they both wanted him too.

But, at least he tried. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what Percy's 'protectors' look like:
> 
> Aegeus - https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enCA704CA704&biw=1352&bih=604&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=Wx53XNDDC6XMgwfYhbD4AQ&q=PIRATE+HUMANOID+SHARK&oq=PIRATE+HUMANOID+SHARK&gs_l=img.3...13914.23111..23582...0.0..1.219.3383.0j20j1......2....1..gws-wiz-img.....0..35i39j0j0i67j0i5i30j0i8i30j0i8i10i30j0i30j0i24.NhH54PeaNTw#imgrc=3RRIo-7QEtxouM:
> 
> Giles - https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enCA704CA704&biw=1358&bih=605&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=h2BaXOacPIvgjwSWuKGoBg&q=kappa+nura+rise+of+the+yokai+clan&oq=kappa+nura&gs_l=img.1.1.0l3.55193.61172..62743...6.0..0.122.2024.10j10......1....1..gws-wiz-img.......35i39j0i67j0i5i30j0i8i30.GBbDWad0mk4#imgrc=OXAuynIPfroaDM: 
> 
> Lamia - https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enCA704CA704&biw=1358&bih=605&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=_GBaXMvcHp-gjwSWmrLoDQ&q=naiad+fanart&oq=naiad+fanart&gs_l=img.3...3237.6463..6903...0.0..0.102.688.4j3......1....1..gws-wiz-img.......0j0i67j0i30j0i8i30j0i24.y-beoVQ93LA#imgrc=XYj9349PQq9stM:


End file.
